


Just a Kiss

by Coffeeholic



Category: Glee, Glee RPF
Genre: AU, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Oral Sex, Prompt Fill, Teasing, bottom!Chord, jealous!Darren, overcriss - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-17 07:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1378246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Coffeeholic/pseuds/Coffeeholic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When having some trouble with a kissing scene, Darren offers Chord some advice. However, when it works, Darren finds he is extremely jealous, and makes Chord prove which gender he prefers in the bedroom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just a Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Darren becomes a little jealous while watching Chord’s kissing scene during a taping of Glee.

Their lips met in a kiss that was both innocent and passionate. She touched his chest lightly, and they kissed again; this time with more desire. Darren watched from the sidelines as Chord acted out the scene, but not very convincingly. An evil grin formed on his full tempting lips as he quickly texted something to his best friend. He watched the blond’s face as he read what he had just sent. Quickly, he put the phone away, and was instructed to try the scene again. It was flawless up until the kiss. Obviously frustrated, the director called for a short break, and encouraged Chord to try to put any distractions out of his mind, so they could finish for the day.

The moment break was called, the muscular blond walked off by himself; away from everyone else. Darren bolted from his chair, and jogged to catch up with his best friend. After a few moments he had succeeded. He was curious as to why he was having such a hard time with a kissing scene of all things.

“Hey, bro. Where’s your head today?” he teased warmly.

“I don’t fucking know, but obviously it isn’t here,” the blond laughed.

“No shit! You never have a hard time kissing the ladies,” Darren joked.

“I guess my mind is still back in bed,” Chord chuckled.

Darren had been in such a hurry to catch up with his buddy that he hadn’t been paying attention to where they were going. It was only now when he realized they were in a more remote part of the lot. When Chord stopped, the brunet noticed they were at one of the bathroom facilities, and wondered why they had to go all this way just for a bathroom. It didn’t really matter, because now he would have the chance to do what he’d wanted to all day.

The lights turned on automatically when the beautiful blond pushed door open, and stepped inside. Darren followed, pushing Chord against the wall, kissing him passionately. The taller man’s hands slipped under the other’s shirt, caressing his chiseled chest. It was only when they needed to breathe that they pulled back.

“This is part of the reason my head isn’t in the game,” Chord smirked.

“All I could think about was being back home, and all things I wanted to do to that perfect body of yours,” Darren teased.

Again their lips crashed together, as their bodies pressed tightly against each other. They knew they had to get back soon, and that they would need to get rid of the raging hard-ons they had, but it didn’t stop them from making out just a bit longer.

“Did you like the text?” Darren laughed.

“Oh, the one when you said you wanted to get me home, tie me to our bed, and take advantage of me? That one?” Chord asked, smiling crookedly.

“So you did get it, then,” the brunet chuckled before kissing his lover’s neck and chest.

“Mhmm.. so I guess I better get this scene right, so we can get moving, huh?” the blond asked.

“Why don’t you just pretend you’re kissing me?” Darren asked before recapturing Chord’s luscious lips.

The taller man turned, pushing his lover to the wall, arms wrapping around his waist as he kissed him hard.

“Mmm..that could work,” he moaned.

After allowing themselves a few more minutes of alone time, they decided they had best head back. Otherwise people would start wondering. When they arrived back to the set Chord quickly took his place. This time when he was told to kiss his co-star, he did it so perfectly and realistically that Darren found himself getting really jealous. The other cast members thought Sam was getting just a little over enthusiastic, so everyone made the assumption he had just needed a few minutes to regroup. One of the onlookers commented on how she wouldn’t mind finding out what Chord was like in bed. Even though he knew it was irrational, Darren was irritated, so he got up and walked to his trailer to shower and change; then he was planning to go talk to his boyfriend.

After a quick shower he threw on a pair of old black sweatpants, and his favorite purple t-shirt. The entire time he showered and changed, he could not get the image of his boyfriend kissing a girl out of his head. He was still sulking as he walked the short distance to Chord’s trailer. When he walked in, he saw the gorgeous blond in the middle of changing; only in his boxer briefs. It was really hard to be upset with him when he looked so hot. Darren stood, back against the door, studying his lover.

“Hey, bro. Where did you run off to?” Chord grinned.

“To wash gallons of product out of my hair,” Darren laughed before adding, “Besides, I didn’t want to witness any more of your making out with a girl.”

For the most part, the brunet was not the jealous type, but when it came to the man he loved, he seemed to have a spark of it. This further frustrated the usually cheerful shorter man. Nobody should be kissing the man he adored except him. Of course, he knew he had just been doing his job, but he didn’t have to enjoy it so much. Darren tried to play off the jealousy with a cheesy grin, but Chord was not buying it.

“Whoa, Darren. You’re the one that told me to kiss her like it was you,” the taller man teased. “What did you expect?”

“Yeah, well, you seemed to really enjoy it, so maybe you prefer women after all. Maybe you’re pretending I’m a girl when we’re together,” the brunet huffed.

Chord couldn’t help but find this jealous streak more than a little adorable, and very flattering. Maybe it would be fun convincing Darren just how much he wanted him. If that was all it would take to make him happy, then he was more than willing to show his boyfriend which sex he preferred.

“Maybe I should just show you, hmmm?” Chord said, as he arched his eyebrow.

Without waiting for a reply, he grabbed his lover by the front of his t-shirt, and threw him to the couch. Before the surprised brunet could speak, the beautiful blond had straddled him, and was kissing him ravenously. Darren was enjoying the reward for his jealousy, and decided to make his boyfriend really work to convince him. He kissed him back, his tongue fighting for dominance as his hands roamed the exposed taut skin of the man he desired so badly. He pulled back, gazing into Chord’s green eyes, and grinned.

“How do I know you aren’t pretending to kiss one of the girls instead of me?”

The taller man’s crooked smile emerged as he realized what his devilish lover was up to. He wanted to play games, did he? After thinking about it for a moment, he decided to play along; knowing only good things could come of it. Chord stood, yanking Darren’s sweats down, and then knelt, taking his cock into his mouth with a soft moan.

“Shit..mmmmm…that is so good,” the brunet groaned, “but I’m still not convinced.”

The eager blond’s hand gripped the base of his lover’s shaft firmly as he brought more of his rigid manhood into his mouth. Slowly, he bobbed his head, savoring the sinful noises Darren was making. Green eyes locked with his hazel ones as the throbbing cock popped from Chord’s mouth. Again he stood, but this time it was to slip out of his briefs.

“No? Fuck me,” was all he said to the aroused brunet.

Normally, they never took the chance of going all the way while at work. The most they ever did was to sneak off to make out from time to time, so to hear those words escaping the tempting full lips of the man he wanted so badly, drove the older man crazy. To hell with behaving, because there was no way he was turning down such an irresistible request. Reaching out, he grabbed his blond by the hips, and pulled him onto his lap, reclaiming his lips, heatedly. As they kissed, he slipped a single digit into the other man’s mouth before inching it inside of him. Slowly, he fingered him as their kisses became more urgent and salacious. Chord pressed his bottom down to meet Darren’s finger; feeling himself becoming harder by the moment.

“Mmm Darren..just give it to me already, or don’t you want me?” the younger man teased.

“Where..is..mmmm…lube?” Darren managed to ask between kisses.

“I have to get up to get it,” Chord said.

He slid off the pleasure giving digit, turned and walked over to the table where his jacket was thrown. Silently, the brunet crept from the couch to where his blond stood; shedding his clothes as he went. Chord’s breath hitched when he felt his lover’s lips wrapped around his leaking cock. Absentmindedly, he patted each pocket, looking for the small bottle he kept with him. He searched slowly, because he was thoroughly enjoying his boyfriend’s warm greedy mouth devouring his hard on. His free hand reached down to twist his fingers through his wet dark curls.

Keeping quiet was imperative, but it was already becoming very difficult, because Darren was doing everything he could to turn him on. Another long drawn out moan fell from Chord’s lips.

“Babe, shhh,” Darren scolded, “Did you find the lube yet?”

“Finally, yes,” he breathed.

The brunet wasted no time in standing, then grabbed his lover by the hand; dragging him to the bed in the back of the trailer that was usually used for cat naps. Words weren’t needed to express the lust they were feeling for each other. It was as if their minds were now being controlled by their urges and logic no longer applied. Ignoring the implications of being caught, Darren pushed Chord to the bed, taking a moment to gaze at the gorgeous blond a moment before climbing on top of him. Their lips met in a deep hungry kiss. The brunet’s fingers became lost in his lover’s long flaxen hair. Eager hands snaked around the shorter man’s waist before gripping his round firm ass, and grinding against him. Darren’s lips abandoned Chord’s and began to travel down his muscular frame. He was planning on trying something new, and was curious to see what reaction he would get. First his full eager lips, sucked gently on his neck, as his fingers moved down farther, taking both their cocks in his hand, and fisting them. The blond moaned rapturously at the treatment his body was receiving; as he reached down to caress his boyfriend’s perfect chest, before gently teasing and twisting each nipple. He’d never done it before, but this afternoon he wanted to be completely uninhibited with his insatiable lover.

“Mmm ..fuck, that’s hot, bro,” Chord moaned.

“Ungh..damn, Chord. I love the nipple twisting,” Darren whimpered.

The older man enthusiastically delivered hungry kisses to his true love’s chest, stomach, hips, thighs, and then he stopped, and looked devilishly up at his partner. He gently pushed the younger man’s thighs towards his chest, as he settled between his legs. Before continuing with his surprise, the brunet took his lover’s hard cock in his hand, stroking it seductively.

“If you don’t like this, let me know,” he grinned.

“Ooookaaaayy….OH GOD!”

Darren had not wasted any time in grazing the blond’s tight ring with his tongue, and it had caught the other man completely off guard, but in the best possible way. His fingers twisted and pulled at his brunet’s curly hair, hips bucking as each wave of pleasure washed over him. Darren’s tongue teased and probed, the spasming muscles as he continued to fist Chord’s profusely leaking dick. If he was supposed to be quiet for all this, the blond was not sure how. Every passing second was wrought with intense pleasure.

“Fucking hell, babe!” he couldn’t help, but exclaim; albeit a little too loudly

“Shh..people might hear,” Darren chuckled; pleased with himself for bringing his beautiful lover to this state.

Immediately his tongue went back to work, but this time it moved from his tight entrance to his balls, and up the length of his cock. Forcefully, Chord pulled his talented partner up to him, kissing him hungrily. Grabbing his seductive brunet by the hair, he pulled his head back, gazing into his alluring hazel eyes.

“Fuck me…NOW!” he breathed.

“Are you sure, babe?” the brunet teased.

“Get a rubber on, lube up, and do me,” the blond panted before kissing the man he adored deeply again.

Darren reached between the mattresses, and pulled out a condom he had hidden there just in case they ever had enough balls to actually fuck at work. Quickly, he removed it from its wrapper, handing it to Chord with a smirk.

“Put it on me, babe.”

Eagerly, he slipped it over his brunet’s rock hard cock, moaning as he did so. He imagined how incredible it was going to feel inside of him, and ached for him.

“Put your legs over my shoulders,” Darren instructed.

As a reward, he leaned down to kiss his aroused boyfriend passionately. The brunet reached over, grabbed the small bottle, and placed a large amount in his palm. He was careful to coat his condom covered manhood liberally. His lube soaked fingers plunged into Chord, fingering him fervently, preparing him for what was to come. The blond wriggled on the bed, panting and whimpering in ecstasy. Finally, Darren couldn’t stand it any longer, and began to ease his cock past the taut pink ring. He was careful to give the one he loved time to adjust before thrusting in completely. He pulled almost entirely out before slamming back inside him.

“Fuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuck!” Chord cried out.

Not a moment later, the voices of Kevin and Jenna could be heard faintly though the window. It didn’t sound as if they had heard them getting down and dirty in the trailer.

“Quiet, baby. We would have a lot of explaining to do if they heard you,” the brunet coaxed.

“Mmmm, but it’s sooooo goooooood, babe,” the younger man whined, “But…I will try.”

“Good. Now, where were we?” Darren said, seductively.

With lube still on his hand, he snaked his arm around the blond’s thigh, and began to fist his cock mercilessly while he thrust deep and hard, creating a loud slapping sound.

“Cum for me, Chord,” the shorter man begged.

His movements became more erratic as he came closer to his peak. Not until his lover came, he had resolved. The pressure was building as the rhythm of the fucking intensified. Chord’s fingers gripped the blanket beneath him as he bit down on his lower lip, trying not to scream.

“I-I..am…uuuungh…gonna….cum,” the blond moaned.

The moment, the hot white ribbons of viscous fluid began to spurt, Darren moved his hand to cover the other’s mouth. He felt a long drawn out scream of rapture leave his lover’s full lips. Overcome with lust for his partner, the brunet began to pound his ass furiously, relentlessly. He was so close. Looking down he saw the look of utter euphoria on his beloved’s face, and lost it. With a final hard thrust, he came, feeling as if his cum would seep out of the condom.

Darren collapsed on the bed next to Chord, and was immediately pulled into his arms and kissed lovingly. For a few minutes the couple lay on the bed, regaining their breath. Afterwards, the gorgeous blond looked over, smiling at the man he adored.

“Believe me now?”

“If I say no, can we do this every time you have to kiss a girl for work?” Darren asked, playfully.

“God, I love you,” Chord exclaimed, holding his brunet closer.

“Love you too, babe, but we should probably get out of here before we get locked in for the night,” the older man teased.

**Author's Note:**

> I am in no way insinuating this is the lifestyle of the actors I've written about. It's just my chosen verse to write, so there is no need to share this with them.
> 
> \-----------
> 
> Based on a prompt from my Sex Kitten, [Dorkalicious](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Dorkalicious). Hope you like it, babe! 
> 
> I love _constructive_ criticism, so please be sure to comment.
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
